Sherry
Character and Appearance Sherry has bright red hair and green eyes. She jokes that she is clearly more Irish than French. Sherry has pitch black armor with a bevor to cover her chin and keep her head in place. She looks every bit an ordinary twenty year old girl, save for her being a dullahan and therefore her head oft finds itself missing. Sherry was born long before the modern era, and she has seen all sorts of things over the course of her life. She has watched monarchies rise and fall, dictators come to power only to be thrown back down, and entire countries threaten the other with total destruction. As such, she is wiser than her appearances would suggest and is well-versed in nearly all subjects. History Sherry has no clue when or how she became a dullahan, one day her head rolled and she didn't die. Her family tried to kill her, her village tried to kill her, and she spent months on the run until she wound up in Brittany, then she took ship and arrived in England at the time of William's Invasion. She joined the Bastard in his conflict, although his men were hesitant to allow a woman into their ranks, William did not care, believing that having someone like Sherry would be beneficial in defeating the Saxons - and he was right. Sherry led the charge on Harold's brothers, and slew both of them in the confusion that resulted. Sherry was unable to find any good work after that and wound up traveling across the Isles to the homeland of her mother, Ireland. Sherry was unable to find paying work and instead robbed caravans and bandits and anyone she could to get what was needed (though she did not actually need to eat or drink), earning a fearsome reputation for herself. Over the next hundred years, Sherry remained uninvolved with politics until 1337. She took a ship back to France, only this time she joined the armies of Edward III as a mercenary captain. She pillaged the French countryside and took part in the Battle of Crecy and seventy years later, Agincourt. Sherry was also heavily involved in the capture of Jeanne d'Arc, realizing that the girl was an inspiration to the French and her clear skill at warfare. At Compienge, Sherry led her men and surrounded Jeanne as she attempted to hold the rear for her retreating soldiers and subsequently sold the girl for a nice reward. With her money, Sherry left France and built a home in Ireland that has several times been expanded and improved. Few actually go anywhere near the house, however, as it is believed to be haunted (correctly). In recent years, Sherry has chosen to content herself frightening any who near her house and as such has kept her black armor in good condition and has only ever raised black horses. Recent Events Sherry found herself alone in the middle of the woods, in her armor and with her weapons - a sword and a whip made from the spine of one of her kills - and her shield. She wandered the strange land and later came upon a castle under the rule of Ryzel, the self-proclaimed queen of Mania. Finding that her army was far more accepting of unnatural individuals, she joined Ryzel without hesitation. The very first assignment given to her was to investigate rumors of someone raising an army of humans to fight Ryzel. Sherry took a small force assigned to her and within days she set an ambush. The humans, eager to fight against any form of demons, fell into the trap easily and their leader, Jory Farice was defeated and captured. Category:Ryzel's Army